Forever
by utena-fan
Summary: What happens when Ichigo has a night with Ryou? How does this effect her relationship with Aoyama? Read and find out. Please leave a comment. Rated M for Sexual Content and Language in the future.
1. Introduction

_Forever_

By: Utena-Fan

Summary: "_I love you, always and forever"...The words I hear in my head, nonstop. I love you too, but I also love Aoyama. Why can't I stop thinking about you? "I Love you, always and forever."_

Disclamer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Introduction:

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo for the Mew Mew girls. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and of course, Cafe Mew Mew was packed with customers. "Hi, I'm Ichigo, let me show you to your table." Ichigo said as she took the couple to their table asking them what they would like to drink. As always, Ichigo was stuck with the people who always took a long time to decide what they want. "I'll have the...no I think...nevermind I want this...uh, which drink do you think is good?" "All of them are a fantastic choice, but if I were to pick..." Ichigo started saying trying to hold her smile up she continued, "I would go with the lemonade for a nice day like this."

Ichigo finally gave a sigh of relief when the couple were finally finished ordering. 'I thought the guy would never choose.' she thought to herself as she went in the back to get the drinks. After her shift of 4 hours Ichigo gave a small cheer when she saw Lettuce come in to take her place. "Finally!" "Sorry I'm late, I had to return a book to the library on my way." Lettuce said as Ichigo started speaking. "No No, it's fine really, the point is that you are here, and I can go see Aoyama now!"

Just as Ichigo was about to leave she was stopped by Ryou. "Hold up Ichigo, Zakuro is sick in bed with the flu and can't help, so you have to do her shift." Ichigo had tears going down her eyes, she wanted to go see Aoyama, but now she had to work another shift so she couldn't. "Fine, I'll get changed." she said as she went to the back to change into her uniform once again. She sighed, "Why does it always have to be me, I wanted to see Aoyama and they make me work, Pudding could have took my place..." "She's watching her brothers and sisters." a voice said interrupting her. "Who's there?" she said as she turned to the door seeing Ryou standing at the door. "What are you..." Ichigo said i nshock, she quicklly got the rest of her uniform on and her face turned to a dark red.

"Sorry for sneaking up on you like that." Ryou said closing the door and locking it. "Why'd you.." Ichigo started asking only to be interrupted by Ryou's lips touching hers. Ichigo's blush came back when he put his arms around her waist bringing her into a warm embrace. "I, love you." he said as Ichigo looked in his eyes and saw a different Ryou. 'Ryou, I love you too, but I also love Aoyama.' Ichigo thought as Ryou brought her into another kiss, this time she accepted it and put her arms around his shoulders. She could feel the passion in the kiss, she looked into his eyes to see a look of lust. She didn't know what to do, did she want to give herself to Ryou, or save herself for Aoyama. When Ryou took off his shirt she was sure of it. "Ryou, I love you." with that he layed her down and took off her uniform. Ichigo showed no sign of resistance but she did have one thing to say to the guy she loved. "What if the others find out, or need us." Ryou responded, "Don't worry, I told them I had something for you to do with me."

Ichigo layed there while Ryou started kissing her neck. Ichigo rubbed Ryou's sexy body as he did this to her. She stopped when Ryou was down to her treasured area. Ryou took his finger and put it in her. As soon as this started small moans came out from Ichigo. Soon after that Ichigo spoke up. "I feel funny." she said as Ryou took his finger out of her soft, beautiful, treasured are and licked the cum off of his finger. At that sight Ichigo sat up, undoing Ryou's pants. When she saw his cock it was almost like instinct kicked in, she started stroking it with her hands and soon after that she placed her mouth around it. This caused Ryou to give out moans as well. When Ichigo stopped, she let the cum go all over her beautiful face. She took her fingers and cleaned it off her face and when the cum was on her fingers she licked it. "Yummy." she said as Ryou, once again put Ichigo on the floor. "Ready?" he asked as Ichigo nodded. He took his cock and started stroking Ichigo's treasure with it. "Ryou..." she moaned, "Don't tease me." With that Ryou took his cock and put it in her treasure.

Slowly he started going back and forth, that soonly sped up. "Yes Ryou!" Ichigo said those words over and over again. She also couldn't believe, that she gave herself to Ryou. After hours of the lustful event between the two, they finally finished and got changed and left like nothing had ever happened.

"Ichigo, I hope you're finished working with Ryou because we need you to help clean up." Lettuce said as Ichigo saw Mint just sitting around, drinking tea, as always. "Mint, why don't you ever help?" Ichigo asked as Mint responded, "I do help, with the tea." "Yeah, by drinking it!" Ichigo said as she started clearing the tables. She saw Ryou give her a wink which made her smile, Lettuce saw this. 'I wonder.' she thought as she finished cleaning up with Ichigo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's the intro, more to come soon...please leave a comment, thanks.


	2. The New Girl

_Forever:_

By: Utena-Fan

Summary: "_I love you, always and forever"...The words I hear in my head, nonstop. I love you too, but I also love Aoyama. Why can't I stop thinking about you? "I Love you, always and forever."_

Disclamer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The New Girl

The bell rang as students went to class at Cassidy High and Ichigo was already tired. 'Being a senior was not as easy as I thought.' she thought to her self as she saw her class coming up. She went in her room and sat at a table where Mint and Lettuce were waiting for her. "You were almost late, Ichigo." Mint said as Lettuce continued, "I'm just glad you weren't, because if you were..." at that moment a teacher came in the room looking like she was in the military. "All right students, I am you're history teacher, Ms. Washington. I'll have you know that I do not tolerate rude behavior and if I catch you passing one little note, detention."

'Oh no, Ms. Washington is our history teacher?' Ichigo thought to herself as Ms. Washington spoke up. "Some third quarter this is going to be." Mint whispered to Ichigo and Lettuce. "Yeah." Ichigo and Lettuce whispered in unison. "Before I begin our lesson I want to introduce a new student, Star." at that moment a girl about Ichigo's age walked in the room with a black tubetop and miniskirt. "What is that outfit!" Ms. Washington said as Star looked at the class and winked causing the boys to blush a slight red color on their cheeks. "I come all the way from America and this is how we always go to class." Star said as she sat down in an empty seat by Ichigo.

"Fine, but on Monday, I want to see you in uniform, this is Tokyo, not America." With that Ms. Washington turned to the chalkboard and began writing. As this was going on Star was talking to Ichigo, "Hey, I'm Star...what's you're name?" "Ichigo."

"Nice to meet you, I hope we can be good friends." Star said as Ichigo smiled saying, "yeah." 'I don't know about her, somethings not right.' Mint thought to herself as they finished class. After school ended Star talked to Ichigo outside of the school. "Hey, Ichigo want to come to my place and hang out?" "I can't, I have to work at Cafe Mew Mew." Ichigo said as Mint spoke up, "Go ahead Ichigo, get to know the new girl better, I'll take your shift." "Like you ever work, but if you say so, okay Star, I'm in!" Star smiled and said, "Come On!" The two girls left and Mint and Lettuce went to Cafe Mew Mew.

Ichigo and Star arrived in a alley and Ichigo spoke up. "You live here?" "No, we're meeting someone here...And there he is now." Star pointed to a spot revealing a boy with jet black hair, green eyes, and a sexy body. This caused Ichigo to blush a little, but she quicklly shook it off when Star went up and kissed him. "You got it?" she asked as the boy took out a package saying, "It's all in here...who's this girl?" he asked as Star spoke up. "This is my new friend from school, Ichigo." "It's nice to meet you." Ichigo said as Star grabbed the package and said, "Let's go Ichigo." with that the two girls left and went to Star's place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What could be in the package? What's going to happen to Ichigo? Why does Mint think that something is up with Star? Review if you want to find out!


	3. Ichigo's Change

_Forever:_

By: Utena-Fan

Summary: "_I love you, always and forever"...The words I hear in my head, nonstop. I love you too, but I also love Aoyama. Why can't I stop thinking about you? "I Love you, always and forever."_

Disclamer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Ichigo's Change

After what seemed like hours of running and talking a small home could be seen coming up ahead. "This is your home?" Ichigo asked, she was used to seeing big houses, not small ones like the home Star lived in. "Yeah, come on!" Star said as she took Ichigo into her house. "I'm Home!" Star said when the two walked through the door, she didn't bother to allow anyone to answer, she quicklly took Ichigo into her room and locked the door.

"What was all of that for?" Ichigo asked as Star started opening the box. Ichigo continued to speak, "And what did that guy give you anyways?" "These!" Star said taking out packets that had pot, cocain, and many other drugs. "You do drugs!" Ichigo shouted in shock. "Yeah, So what." Star got out a cigarette and handed it to Ichigo. "Here, try it." she said as Ichigo slowly reached for the item. Star lit it for her and Ichigo, having second thoughts, put the cigarette in her mouth.

She inhaled the smoke, causing her to choke on it. "Oh yeah, you shouldn't inhale until you're really used to it." Star said as Ichigo thought, 'Now she tells me'

"You're outfit, we seriously need to give you a makeover, why don't you stay the night." Star said as Ichigo spoke up, "I don't know, I have to see Ryou in the morning..." "Who's Ryou?" Star said cutting Ichigo's sentence off. "He's just a guy." Ichigo said blushing. "Yeah, well I can make that just a guy into a boyfriend if you let me fix you up."

"I don't know..." Ichigo said as Star started to give a little pout. "Please." she said as Ichigo sighed, "Fine, I suppose so." "YAY!" With that all out of the way, Star got out a outfit and her makeup and said, "Let the lessons begin."

After hours of hair being pulled, makeup being put on, and Ichigo trying on outfits the look was finally complete. When Ichigo was finished she didn't look like Ichigo, she looked more like a cross between Beyonce and Shakira. "Wow Ichigo, you look great!" "Really?" Ichigo asked as Star spoke, "Yeah, now we need to work on you're attitude."

"Now then, say I'm a guy who's hitting on you, what do you do?" Star said as Ichigo thought a little. "Well why is he hitting me, I didn't do anything to him." "No No No, when a guy hits _on _you it's a good thing, it means he likes you." "Oh, how will I know if he's hitting on me?"

"Well, he'll look you up and down, like this." Star said looking at Ichigo's body that is all being revealed from the outfit. "Oh, I see now, and what do I do?" Star sighed, "This is what you do." She got into a sexy pose and said, "you like?" "Okay."

After hours of Ichigo changing, the two decided to go ahead and take some more of the drugs that Star recieved. "Now, if you're really changed, you can handle sniffing this stuff." Star said spreading the cocain on the table. "Whatever." Ichigo said with an attitude as she went to the small table and got on her knees...she knew this wouldn't be a problem since she had been taking drugs all night so far, she leaned her face closer to the drug and sniffed it up. When Ichigo was finished she whiped the remains off of her nose. Star went ahead and started sniffing some of the drug as well. "Like I said, whatever." Ichigo said as she unlocked the door. "Where are you going?" Star asked as Ichigo started walking out the door.

"To the club, you in?" Star quicklly put her stuff up and said, "Let's role girl." the two left the house and headed for the club. On they're way there they decided to stop to get something to snack on while they walked, as soon as they arrived at the gas station a familliar voice could be heard.

"Looks like my kitty had a little makeover." It was Kish. "What do you want?" Ichigo asked as Kish, as always, stole a kiss from Ichigo. "Ichigo, who is this guy?" Star asked as Kish spoke up, "You mean she hasn't told you about me, how rude Ichigo, I'm her lover...Kisshu, call me Kish." "Lover, what about Ryou?" Star asked confused, it finally hit her. "Ah, I see what's going on, great job Ichigo." "Huh?" Ichigo said confused, "Besides Ryou you choose other guys, just like myself." "No, you got it all wrong!" While the two were arguing Kish quicklly got involved by grabbing Ichigo by the waist and floating.

"Let me go you bitch!" Ichigo shouted trying to break free. "I don't think so, kitty." With that Kish teleported with Ichigo. "Ichigo!" Star shouted, "What have I done?" With that, a beep could be heard from her purse. She got out, what looked to be a cellphone and answered it.

_"Did you get her to change?"_

"yes, and the alien came and got her, just as planned."

_"excellent, return to base immeadiently."_

"Of course, master." With that Star put the device up and glew a bright red, vanishing out of thin air with an evil laugh.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Uh Oh, what's going to happen to Ichigo? And Who the heck is Star talking to, find out, leave a review.


End file.
